MakeUp
by Lorena and Parewhai
Summary: Shikamaru always thought Temari's brothers were weird for wearing make-up but much to his horror his girlfriend is just a weird.


**Inspired by a picture I found.**

**Summary: Shikamaru always thought it was weird that his girlfriend's brothers wore makeup but what he soon found out was even more bizarre.**

**Naruto isn't mine**

* * *

Makeup

"Your brothers are weird" mumbled Shikamaru, time and time again my boyfriend would complain about my brothers. If it were about how one adores puppets and sometimes talks to them or how the other loves sand and throws random sandballs at people with a scowl on his face. But by far he complains most about how they wear makeup.

Whether it was the amount, useage or any other way he could use the words _Troublesome_. I love my brothers to the very ends of the Earth and I love my boyfriend to as far as I can go. So living with his constant nagging to man up is one of the few faults he has. Sighing I slipped away from his grip hands on my hips I stared at him with a angry expression.

"What?" he dares questions, growling I made my hand into a fist and tapped my head hard, trying to think of a way to get this through his thick skull. "What?" he asks worried. Stopping my actions I looked at him trying a different approach then I usually do. I turned my back on him and covered my face with my hands. My nails dug into my hair as I faked a few sobs.

Alarmed I heard his shuffling from the couch and stand next to me, his arm wrapped around my slim waist, trying to comfort me. I burried my head into his chest helplessly, I hated that he thought my family was strange it made me feel out of place and his rejection towards my family were driving up the wall. He rubbed my back in a soothing motion, mumbling soft words.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently, I shook my head refusing to tell him and to let my facade slip. I pulled my head away from his chest and stormed into my bedroom quickly assembling a wall that will keep his nosy face out of my world. I was going to play a guilt card hoping my bad acting will be enough to fool him into thinking he had actually hurt me. "Pssst!" he hissed, thinking the thought of him hurting me was halerious. When it came to me he was like an overprotective, possessive and adoreable boyfriend all rolled into one.

Retiring to my bed I heard his banging on my door yelling at me to let him in. Not giving him an answer I climbed into my bed and began taking a nap.

--Outside--Shikamaru's POV---

Angrily I hit the door with alot of force but she gave me no answer. Turning around I almost jumped out of my skin when Gaara; Temari's youngest brother; was right beside me without any eyeliner on. It creeped the shit out of me, so I moved out of his way and watched him gently knock on the door. "Sis? Can I borrow your eyeliner?" he asked. After a few creaking sounds Temari was out of her bedroom with her black eyeliner in her hand. "Here Gaara" she said handing him the eyeliner. He gave her a small smirk before turning around and retreating to the bathroom.

--Temari's POV--

I watched with a happy smile on my face as Gaara took my eyeliner away from me and back into he bathroom, getting ready for his date with Matsuri. "Hey does Kankuro need my lipstick?" I yelled at him, loving the horrified expression on Shikamaru that kept on growing and growing. Gaara slowly turned around, "I think he does" Gaara's simple reply. Once again he ventured back into the bathroom.

Shuffling around in my pocket I pulled out my purple lipstick. "Kankuro! Get your ass down here, I've got the lipstick!" I called out. I was almost in hysterics when I took a peak at Shikamaru's face. At the top of the stairs Kankuro appeared as if by magic, a huge grin over his face he raced down stairs stole my lipstick and raced back up. "So you think my brothers a weird huh? Well the make-up they use is mine" I taunted. The horrified expression grew and somehow I knew I got my revenge.

--The--End--

* * *

**That story was so weird, oh well.**

**READ**

**REVIEW**

**RETREAT!**


End file.
